Pranksters gone pirates
by sportschick3
Summary: Casey and her two friends are transported into the world of potc after hiding in an old shack while waiting for things to calm donw from a prank
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Glowing**

* * *

"Come on you guys are so outta shape!" I yelled back at my freinds behind me. My name is Casey Grover. I am about 5 foot 6 inches and weigh about 120. Ive got a very athletic build becauseI play basketball and softball. I have dirty blonde hair that is a little bit wavy with light blonde highlights (natural) and it stops just above my shoulder. I have hazel eyes that are so light that they almost look golden. Jessica, who is behind me, has curly blonde hair and hazel eyes, she is about 5 foot 4 inches. Jordan, hes my best guy friend, has brown/golden hair that is shaggy and kind of curls just below his hair, he is about 5 foot 8.

I know your thinking well what are you running for. Well it involves spraypaint, a sledgehammer,andour principles' brand new mustang... i think you get the picture. We cut through a cornfield (what we live in Texas? to the other side of the road, it was gravel and dirt mainly, we live in the boonies, and if we cut accross thier it was about a 5 minute walk to this little shack that we usually hide in untill things calm down a little bit. We ran into the shack and put a chair up against the door so anyone who passed through thought that it was just and old shack with a broken door.

"Casey are you feeling alright?" Jessica asked as i plopped down on an old raggedy couch. "Im just a little dizzy ill be alright." I replied." "Holy shit what did you eat for breakfeast" asked Jordan. My eyebrows shot up and I gave him that "whyarent you locked up in the nuthouse look". "Your all glowey" he said. "OOO SHINY!" said Jessica, she really does have the right hiar color. I looked over at them and they began to fade away, i jumped up and the last thing iremember before i fainted was both of them grabbing on to me and screaming in pain.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

When I woke up it wasnt really dark like it was in our little shack, and it was definetely to hot... O MY GAWD AM I IN HELL! I thought when i finally remembered what was going on. Then i remembered someone screaming. I looked around and i didnt see jordan or jessica anywhere.. o snap they left me here to die i thought as i looked around the dull room that i was in. The paint was coming off of the walls and it looked like there was water stains all around. I was laying in a small bed that was really lumpy. Like when you have to sleep on the fold out couch in a hotel and you wake up with a really sore back the next morning. To my right was a bedside tablewith a glass of water. There was a LOT of light coming from a little window. I went to look out of it but some idiot put like a painting of the ocean behind it or something. I was walking over to the door when i realized that the floor was moving. EARTHQUAKE I yelled as idove under the table. I heard laughing and there at the door was jessica and jordan and... well im not sure who exactly who it was. Hey you guys whose the creepy man does he work here or something nice costume man i said from my refuge. The wierd dude looked at me like i ... well like i always look at jordan. Jordan and Jessica looked a little bit scared of the man so i was ready to rack him and run if he tried any thing micheal jackson on me.

Ahh so your awake, said the wierd dude who i had now nicknamed larry, well then you can tell me what you and your two aquaintances were doing thinking you could stow away on my ship. He had this wierd accent like he was half drunk and he was from like boston. LARRY ARE YOU DRUNK? I gasped at the man in front of me. The guy looked around the room quickly and then, upon seeing that there was no one else there, turned back to me raised his eyebrow and asked( ahemm more like slurred), with his hands flailing around him like he was getting attacked by killer bees, " Larry who?" YOU LARRY, YOU! I yelled back into his face. " Im not larry he slurred at me looking a little angry, Im captian jack sparrow he said and he did this little dippy thingy with his head and he was like right in my face. ( Okaaay ewww this guy needed some listerine or something like asap)Anyways, he had his chest all puffed out when he said his name, aww how cute hes proud ofhis name i thought. Ohhh... never heard of you i said. His face fell and he looked at me. Youve never heard of the infamous captain jack sparrow who defeated Captain Barbossa and his cursed crew? UMMM nooo its not like your like johhny depp or something gosh what are you smoking man! Captain Sparrow slash larryis it, i said, he nodded. What exactly makes you a captain anyways. Well ( his face lit up again) im captian of the Black Pearl.O is that like a soccer teamor something.No he exploded its the ship that you are on right now. Okaaay take a chill pill- wait did you say we were on a ship. He nodded. O Gawd you guys he kidnapped us hes gonna kill us and chopp us up into tiny pieces and make us into dog food.. and i kept rambling and screaming untill there was a crowd around the door. Hi you guys i stopped and said. Then I emediately started screaming again untill he grabbed me and put his hand over my mouth its alright lass just stop making loud noises he whined. I licked his hand and he pulled it back and looked at me disgustedly but didnt let go of me. Ahhh RAPE RAPE i yelled and by now my friends were leaning again the door for support so they wouldnt fall over laughing. YOUR A STRANGER STAY AWAY FROM MY DANGER! I yelled he finally got tired of listening and hit me over the head with the bottle that he had been drinking out of.

* * *

okay i kno its a little short but im new at this righting things its harder than i thought it would be. review please 


	3. Chapter 3

When I woke up the first thing I noticed was that it was wet, really wet. Aww jordan did the big mean pirate dude scare you? I said thinking that he like wet the bed or something. But then I actually opened my eyes and saw that, well, we werent in the most inviting place ever. It looked like we were in like a cage or something. _Its a cell you dumbshit!_ What?o, jordan stop getting in my head theres top secret military information in here! So anyways we were i a cage..o sorry... a CELL and well it looked like there was a leak. Ahhhh im wet my clothes what am i going to do! I yelled and then I realized that I really didnt care because it actually gave me an excuse to go shopping(YAY!) Soooo wheres jess I asked. I heard a loud snort and then a mumble about how hott the guy in our geometry class was. O never mind i found her i said and then splashed water all over her wich didnt work... i wonder why? So thenI got right in her face and yelled really loud " WAKEY WAKEY EGGS AND BAKEY!" That worked. She jumped up really fast but seeing as my head was right there she didnt go very far. I think I blacked out for about a minute.You know i get hit in the head ALOT, likeone time i flew off of one of those sleds that the football players push and hit the bar at thebottom and then- o right back to the story. Ya well me and jess got in this huge fight about how rude it was to scream at people when they were sleeping or how mean it was to dream about hot guys without atleast inviting your friend to join. It probably would have gone on forever if it wasnt for Jordan screaming look brad pitt! "WHERE" me and jess bothed looked around. AWWWW HE LEFT jess said. YA I KNOW HE ALWAYS LEAVES BEFORE WE ACTUALLY SEE HIM, I replied. Riiight said Jordan, Im hungry. Yea me too, I said, How long have we been here. "Well we just got caught by Captain Jack and he put you in that bed because you were like freaking out in your dreams, right when we walked out you woke up and screamed about earthquakes ( Jordan was getting a little blue in the face)and then all the freaking out happened and then you he threw us down here and about thirty minutes later you woke up... so I would say about an hour maybe, said Jordan. Woah okay breath a little bit you just said that in like one breath, I said.

hehehe...heheh...HEHEHEHEHEH...omg theres something on my shoulder... jessica stop groping me you sicko. HEHEH.. WTF? AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH i screamed and fell back into jordan. OMFG jessica what the hell is that. O my god its a skeleton arm. Jessica why did you put a skeleton arm on my shoulder? Wait-where did u get a skeleton arm. O Bob gave it to me,he wanted to give you a hand, said jessica as if getting groped by a skeleton arm happened in our everyday lives. She pointed to the skeleton that was now missing an arm, it was leaning against the cell wall.EEEEEWW i said, im gonna have to take like three showers just to get the dead people off of me. AWWW dont say that, said jessica, bob has feelings to. Meanwhile jordan was slowly backing into the corner with that face that people have when they just see like a crazy person and they are slowly advancing with a knife. He looked like he would be fun to annoy right now i thought to my self as i slowly did my spy crawl over to him while humming the theme song from mission impossible. I finally got over to him and said OMG JORDAN THERES SOMETHING ON YOUR FACE! Get it off! he said. o wait its just your nose i said while leaning reall close to his face. POKE! I said and poked him in the eye. O IN YOUR EYE! ... ok im done being hyper for the minute... I wanna sing a song to the pirate dude. LLLLLLAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRYYYYY! LAAARRRRY... LARRY! LAR- O THERE YOU ARE LARRY! I said to the pirate dude as he came down the steps into the prison place. Bloody hell woman do you ever shut up? No.. I made up a song and i want to sing it for you, i said in one of those really pathetic sounding voices that makes people feel sorry for you. And he did to. Okay.. said just let me warm up.. lalalaleleleleleloeoeoellolololo.. ok ready? LARRY HAD A LITTLE LAMB LITTLE LAMB LITTLE LAMB, LARRY HAD A LITTLE LAMB WHOSE FLEECE WAS WHITE AS BLACK! O EVERYWHERE THAT LARY WENT- "okay lass wonderful song... ummm im going to go sail my ship and if I hear you again.. well something will happen, Savvy?

ummm what does savvy mean i said

understand he replied...

umm no not really..

no luv it means do you understand..

ooooooohhhh... i dont get it

He just turned and started walking up the steps..

LARRY WAIT!

What! he replied a little angry...

Imhungrywetitsdarkandscarydownheretheresaskeletontryingtorapemeandikindahavetousethelittlegirlsroom.

Sorry luv i didnt quite catch that...

I said... im hungry, wet, its dark and scary down here, theres a skeleton trying to rape me ( he gave me a wierd look on that one) and i kinda have to use the little girls room

Fine, he said and he unlocked the door for us to get out.

So first we used the bathroom, seperately if your thinking dirty... then we ate food! YAAAAAAAAAY

YAAAY FOOD I yelled as we went into what he called the "Galley" (is that the right word for that?) The food was a little gross looking and i think i saw something crawling in it but hey i was hungry.. so i ate it. EEEW that was like so gross said jessica once we were done. YA dude are we on like fear factor or something i swore that chicken was still alive..said jordan. "What about you casey" they said and turned to look at me. Havent you ever had Jessi's cooking? I asked. ( Jessi is one of my friends shes like the worst cook ever... her macaroni comes out like rock hard... she had to call me for step by step instructions on how to make spaghetti, and she still messed it up, and she even burnt our toast in the toaster)

O good point said jess.

larry...

larry...

Laaary...

LARRY...

he just grunted

fine... mr pirate dude?

CAPTAIN pirate due?

Yes luv...

umm its getting late and well im kinda tired and my head hurts and theres no way that im sleeping on the floor again so where are we sleeping...

hmmm... well the lad can sleep in with the crew and they wont hurt 'em but you to beatifull lasses might want to stay away from them when im not around... they get needs.. so your more than welcome to share my bed with me.

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWW PERV! me and jess both yelled in unison..

casey whispered jess into my ear

yea

ive got a plan

kay.

blahblahblahblahpirateblahblahblahlockblahblahblahsleepblahblah

oooo nice one jess

Okay Lar- Captain Pirate Dude.. show us the way...

I knew you'd warm up to me he said with his crooked little smirk.. after dropping jordan off with the crew... they were a little scary looking, he threw his arms around us and led us to his room.

OOOO bouncy i said as i jumped onto his bed.. his room was really nice actually, it was a sort of marroon color with mahogony wood, right well if you lasses care to join me.. he took off his shirt... damn... need i say more.. i mean come on.. just umm wow...

Jessica whipe the drool off your chin. . o right...

like what ya see luvs? he asked with his head tilted

jess i say we abort plan a and go to plan b... he might be a good cuddle thingy...

no casey she said.. awww but- no

right... laaaaaaaary i said in my sweetest most innocent voice ever... yea luv... jordan has this problem and if he doesnt have to pillows to prop his head up he can breath and he might die...

fine luv he said grabbing a pillow and walked outside...

HURRY! we quickly shut the door locked it... and put a chair against it...

it was a very peaceful night and i had a very good nap exept for the yelling, cussing, and banging against the door.

* * *

OMG that took me like forever... o well it was fun... OMG some of my freinds and i went to the magic time machine (its a resteraunt where the people are all dressed up like movies and stories) and Captain Jack was our waiter... it was sooo much fun... he accused my freind trey of flirting with him... kinda creepy alltho treys like totally strait and is like a totall pimp... then jack spillt ranch dressing all over his shoes and the bottom of his pants...on "accident"... then we had zack and he was flirting withlike ever single female watiress like dorathe explorer and tinkerbell...

any ways please review


	4. Chapter 4

"Im not goin out there, you go out there

... no are you crazy! he will like kill me!

umm.. and he wont me

... well he mite... but better you than me!

Hey!.."

It was the morning after and me and jess were totally regretting our little.. umm.. joke on the captain...

"kay on three well both go out and tell him that we saw umm... freddy kruger(sp?) and got scared so we locked the door and couldnt let him in because it could have been freddy acting like him so he could chop us into little pieces of dog food or somethin...kay... on three... one... two... two and a half... two and three fourths... two and-

just say it!...

three" i swung open the door and walked out to see a very angry looking pirate.. either angry or hung over... couldnt quite tell...

what the bloody hell do you think you were doing-blah blah blah (i zoned out there because i saw a pirate trying to hide picking his nose but he was actually quite obvios..)

blah blah... kay so he was angry

jessica we have to- jess? i looked back to jess in the room acting like she was asleep... damn!

well u see freddy kruger was outside the door and he was like all arrrrraaagghh im gonna get you.. and your little dog two... and we were like aaaaaaaaahhhh so we had to barricade the door and we were afriad that if we let you in he would come to so we decided that you were better off defending yourself than defending three people...

whos freddy kruger? asked the pirate dude

well hes a big meaney head who will like kill you becuase hes a totall psyco

ohh...

yea...

okay then... well umm.. ive decided that you people arent stoways because we left port a week before we found you so there was no way you could have been there...

o great...

so how did you get here...

WHAT!

ummm... how did-

i heard you!

so after countless hours of convincing the captain that we were indeed from the future... and having to explain my cell phone and ipod, he finally decided that we werent competely crazy... boy was he wrong

well... i think i know someone who can help you get back...

really!

yea... he always talks about a rip in time and something about .. electicity and all these wierd things ...

omg are you serious? how fast can we get there!

two weeks...

WHAT! i have a life i cant be gone for four weeks i will like... oooo wait i can get a tan... kay...im in

ummm... great...

whats for lunch...

fish...

great...

your fly is unzip- umm untied...

my what?

your... uummm lower region

ooo...

im gonna go dump water on jordan ill see you later...

okay luv...

dont call me that...

whatever lass...

bye captain jackoff!

* * *

sorry havent written in a while its really hard tho! but its spring break so im gonna work on the next chappie! i think it will include drunk people and a party... and the captain singing modern songs... o joy 


End file.
